


Sit Down

by INeedHelp2B



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Food, busy people, characters have a diolect, go easy, oh yeah, this is Nite's (me) first time, visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelp2B/pseuds/INeedHelp2B
Summary: A little story about some one who won't sit down.





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, this is something I made in the summer. I've gotten better but for now, I would like to show this.

     Joanna watched her younger sister go nuts. Back-and-forth, and back-and-forth. Going on about...well...something having to deal with food. It was quite entertaining if you look at it from an angle. It wasn't to Joanna tho. Not a bit.

     You see, a friend of theres got married and moved far out to the east. The east had alot of trees and wildlife, both dangerous and not. It had cliffs, and valleys, and waterfalls, and streams. Great for youngbloods like the couple. They came back to the middle west to visit Joanna and Linda for a week. They had lots of things to tell. 

     Like the one time Anna almost got bit by a guarden snake. That time when they saw a tribe from a distance, and how when spotted, were invited to dinner. And much much more. If only _someone_ would sit down and listen!

     "That's 'et! Lenda, get over here and stop your worryen' you nut! Anna and Anthony came all the way from the east to share wef' us some things! Nobody cares 'ef 'dey ain't no gravey with the mashed potatoes! So just set'  **DOWN**!" Joanna called, and she slamed her cane down for emphasis. 

     Londa poped her head from the kitchen door and gave her much older sister a hard look. A hard look that said some around, 'Sis, please stop!' When Linda turned back to the stove in the kitchen, Joanna sighed, turning back to there friends. The couple gave an understanding nod with a knowing smile. 


End file.
